prussiaxhungaryx lil reader
by broken.m-i-r-r-o-r.morrow
Summary: There is a blurred woman driving a suv in the front of the car. You are screaming you want her to stop but she doesn't she looks back at you but you don't see her face through your tears. CRASH... un as fast as you can through the rain to the closest house but before you can make it everything goes black…


_warning__ i do not own hetalia and its rated m for a reason_

The lighting storm shined through the large window with a large crash trailing behind it. You quivered and pulled you blanket above your head 'daddy… daddy save me' tears started streaming down your eyes as you took a trip down memory lane

There is a blurred woman driving a suv in the front of the car. You are screaming you want her to stop but she doesn't she looks back at you but you don't see her face through your tears. CRASH. You go flying out the side of the car door and your seatbelt snaps leaving you outside. Trying to get out of the rain, you take your mud soaked body and run as fast as you can through the rain to the closest house but before you can make it everything goes black…

You still don't like going in cars because of this particular memory. Crying silently and shaking off the memory you fling the covers from around you and run across the hall. You take the step stool (my dear readers do not ask me why he has this in his room it should be obvious) and use it to climb up the bed to the man you know as daddy. You stuff your face into his shirt and climbed under the sheets with him. You snuggle your body close to him and tug on his shirt. "Daddy I scared" you said as only a three year old would.

Prussia's ruby red eyes jerked open "shush das Baby" he talked to her like he did Germany when he was a baby. You smiled and curled into his chest quickly falling asleep to the warmth that surrounded you. Prussia looked worriedly at you does she really think I am her dad? Next thing he knows he fell asleep to

2 Years later

Hungary nocked on the door unsurely 'god please let her be here please.' "One minute (y/n) the awesome daddy has to put dinner in the stove. She starred at the door shocked since when did he become a dad?

Prussia let her in and his trademark smirk appeared on his face she walked over to the couch and plumped down. He copied her sitting on the coffee table across from her. (Even though he has been hiding it around you he has used it a lot while you were at school.) "Long time no see Elizaveta look who has shown up on my door. Did you finally want to see my awesome 5 meters?" gilbert stood up and pressed her back against the couch sucking on her neck. Elizaveta grabbed her skillet and slammed it into his head leaving a bump the size of a watermelon on it.

"No you unaswesome dumb ass jerk" she yelled and glared at him as he retreated holding his head she calmed down her voice "I was wondering if you found my daughter. About 2 years ago I got into an accident, since then I have been in a coma… she would have walked to the closest place possible and since your house is the only one within miles it makes since that she came here. She has (y/h/c) hair about (y/h/l) long and your (e/c)"

Prussia slinked back to the table his playful ruby eyes became serious and he sighed loudly "Eliz-"

"daddy I'm home" you called walking into the living room "oh we have guest sorry" you smile at the strange familiar looking lady Hungary realized it was you immediately and ran forward and picked you up hugging you close to her chest "oh my god it's you Jan". You whined and gilbert growled protectively. Struggling to get free you bite her and drop from her. You run strait into her arms and she looked like she had been shot. "Daddy why did she try to steal me? And why did she call me Jan my name is (y/n)" you said in a cute hurt tone.

He smiled painfully at you and rubbed your nose eskimo style (for those of you who don't know it's when you rub the tip of your noses together with someone else) a trick that he discovered calmed you "sweetie this is an old friend of mine she likes to hug people (curse you Prussia for lying to you) why don't you get a little snack and we can go down to the range and play with your bow today." You nodded and ran straight into the kitchen and grabbed a juice box and apple.

Starring at the door to make sure you were gone he frowned "she remembers a little bit from that night but not a lot she has nightmares about it every time there is a storm she cries. Whenever we go for a car ride she tries to hide and doesn't open her eyes the whole time. That night after it stopped raining Germany dragged me from my bed and ordered me to start with my workout –it's hard to be live I raised the little bugger- anyways I did and about a half of a mile away from my house I found her in a puddle. She wasn't badly injured a few scrapes and bruises but as you can tell she doesn't have any memory of you or her real dad which I am assuming it is Austria

Elizaveta looked at the ground as if she had been stabbed "yeah it was Austria- my own child doesn't even remember me?" she looked up with tear stained eyes (yes I know this is anti-Hungary but will you go along with it)

Gilbert nodded and sat by her on the couch grabbing her shoulder lightly and pulling her into a hug "maybe you should come stay with us. I mean isn't Austria still in that war? I don't think (y/n) – I mean Jan is ready to except the reality that you are her awesome mother yet and that I am not her awesome daddy"

Hungary reached for her pan to swing but Prussia backed up learning from the first time she looked at you though the opening of the door "so my own child doesn't even remember me? I guess after two years of not knowing "she stopped mid-sentence and stopped slouching and looked up "you know what (y/n) that's pretty I want to keep that instead of Jan"

Prussia smiled "that would be good"

Elizaveta got up and starred at the picture of Prussia pushing you on the tire swing "cute picture" she started to pout again

Gilbert frowned "liz get ahold of yourself (y/n) needs you now if anyone can get someone to be liked by someone else it would be the awesome me don't worry"

She snapped out of her daze and nodded "mkay"

He sighed "if you want I can put you in the room beside (y/n) her room is across from mine."

Elizaveta nodded and grabbed her stuff (she came straight from the hospital so imagine she only has a small night bag and her skillet) and caught up with gilbert who was already halfway down the hall. "Wow her room is big" she peeked into the room beside the one Prussia was standing in"

Gilbert chuckled nervously "yeah I kind of spoiled her; this room is actually her playroom"

Hungary raised an eyebrow at him but you ran in and grabbed your bow and quiver and pulled on Prussia's sleeve interrupting there conversation and looking straight at Hungary "daddy can we go now? And why is she in here daddy?"

Gilbert knelt down and looked you in the eye "look there is something I need to tell you, this is your mama"

You pulled away shaking your head "No… No!" you ran out of the room as fast as your feet could carry you rubbing your eyes you don't see that you are heading straight into the forest daddy said never to go into still clutching your bow tightly you slung it over your shoulder and climbed up a tree 'daddy is lying she isn't mama"

Suddenly you heard someone humming loudly you look down to see a mop of brown hair and blue eyes staring back up at you "little girl come down from that tree why are you crying"

The man looked nice enough to you and even though your daddy said never talk to strangers you were pissed at him now so you did it anyways "daddy is lying to me"

He held open his hand to you and smiled perverticly "come here Mon amour" you –not knowing any better- jumped straight into his arms leaving the bow and arrow in the tree and clung to his neck. He put some cloth over your nose and suddenly you were sleeping.

Prussia grabbed Germany's dogs from the cage (he was supposed to be dog sitting them) and pulled them into the living room, he gave them your book bag and jacket to smell and let them out the door "come on Elizaveta"

She grabbed her pan and chased after the dogs not needing to be told twice "are you sure you told her not to go into the forest isn't that old pervert of a friend of yours live in there"

"yes I told her not to go in there! She probably got upset and figured it would hurt me the most by unawesomely defying what I said" he growled at her

Hungary sighed and looked toward the forest "(y/n) where are you"

Prussia pulled her into a hug "don't worry we'll find her" his ears perked up at the sound of howling in the distance and he pulled her in the direction they pulled him to a tree and gilbert climbed it thinking that you fell asleep up here but he only found your bow "oh no I think France found her"

He jumped down and looked at Hungary who punched him instead of using the pan "this is your fault"

He ignored the theatrics and gave the bow to the dogs to smell. The big German shepherds barked in response and pulled him to his nightmare France's cottage.

They didn't needed to be led anymore after they saw it come into view and next thing you know they hear your screaming gilbert pushed in front of Elizaveta and knocked down the door to your house. France sadly had your clothes stripped off of you and you were struggling to get him off but he had you pinned and his pinky up your Virginia (for those of you who don't like this part pretend he was touching your nonexistent boobs.) Prussia charged at him and pinned him on the wall beating him up by punching him in his nose and in his lower regains while they were fighting Elizaveta grabbed you off the bed carefully but quickly and held you close to her chest. This time you didn't struggle you just held on tightly sadly (for some people yeah) the traumatic experience brought back the memory of who you really where "mama" you cried into her shirt

She held you tighter and rubbed your back "there, there (y/n) I got you shh"

Prussia finished doing the deed of killing France and looked over at you and Hungary and picked her up with you still in her arms (despite her protesting) and carried you back to his house.

"She is okay" Elizaveta came out of your room sighing "can we talk"

Gilbert nodded and led her across the hall to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes slumping forward "I know it was unaswesome of me to put her in to the situation and now you want to take her home."

She shook her head and dipped it down to where she could see his eyes with tears in hers "about that Austria is dead" they told me as soon as I woke up from my coma"

Prussia heard her voice go ragged toward the end of her sentence and pulled her down onto his lap showing his true hidden feelings "Elizaveta there is something the awesome me as wanted to tell you for so long" he pulled her chin up and kissed her whipping the tears away on her cheek with his thumb. Once they were all gone he French kissed her so hard that it would put our perverted Francis to shame. He pulled away after not feeling her show any response "I love you I have always loved you I- I just couldn't tell you because my brother had dibs"

Hungary opened her eyes in shock and looked at him "gil-"

He shook his head "don't gilbert me think about (y/n) how it would affect her if I was taken away from her. She doesn't remember Austria even though she remembers you she thinks I am still her daddy!"

Elizaveta slammed her skillet on his head again and glared at him "don't get full of yourself yeah I loved you in high school but you were so busy getting laid every five seconds to notice me-"

Gilbert stopped her "can I ask you something … do you still love me?

Hungary nodded and kissed him hard.

9 months later

Prussia took your hand and led you into the hospital room you crawled onto the bed and sat "mama I want to see her" She smiled and looked down at you than tilted the baby so you could see the chubby baby in her arms. Giggling you smiled "now we really will be a family"


End file.
